Lead me not into temptation
by HunneyBea
Summary: because I may be the one leading you. A diff view of Jules. This is a very adult, dark, story with Jules and Bridgette L.
1. Chapter 1

Settling down with a bowl of popcorn and a movie, the knock on the door interrupts the quiet evening I'd been planning on.

Struggling with the remote control, I accidentally forwarded the movie a couple of times instead of pausing it, after a couple of more tries I finally turn the dam thing off and head toward the door as the knocking resumes.

I cautiously look through the peephole and am pleasantly surprised to see who it is on the other side.

"Hi there."

"Hi Juliette, its not a bad time is it? I can come back if it is." Bridgette Lassiter is babbling, she babbles when she's nervous.

"No, now is fine." I drag her into my apartment. "I was fighting with the remote, I can do that anytime. Please come in."

"I-I wanted to apologize about the other day." _I was scared and ran away._

"You don't need to." I reassure her, noting her nervousness as I close the door behind her. _We were moving to fast._

"May-maybe this was a bad idea. -I -I should go." She slowly retreats, keeping her eyes on the floor, until she runs into the door. I quickly close the distance between us and move into her personal space.

I slowly cradle the sides of her face with my hands, feeling the shivers that run through her body. Then with one hand I slowly tilt her chin up and press my lips against hers.

I'm surprised, and pleased, when she doesn't pull away this time, and her lips hungrily respond to mine and her body begins to warm and respond to my touch.

After a few minutes I finally pause for a breath and look into her timid, but startling, blue eyes as the amorous feelings are surging between us. "No, you shouldn't go."

"I'm scared."

We had talked about this in depth before, she was curious. It's not something she could talk to Carlton and Vicky about. She wanted to make sure she was with someone she trusted if she ever wanted to experiment.

So did I.

I made her an offer and told her that I would be waiting when she was ready.

I still don't think she's convinced, so I take her hands in mine, and quietly murmur "We're both consenting adults and I promise to take it slow. The first time should be special and you set the pace, if your not comfortable with anything I'll stop, ok?"

Then after a moments hesitation, in which I expected her to bolt again, Bridget finally looks at me, then quietly whispers "yes" and only then did I lead her to the bedroom.

-

-

-

I hit the alarm clock but it keeps ringing, that's when I realize it's the phone. I pick up the phone to hear my partner being his usual pleasant morning self "For pete's sake O'Hara are you coming to work or not?"

I sit up and notice the time on the clock; I didn't set the alarm last night. My fault, I didn't even think about it. "Sorry Carlton, the electricity must have gone out last night, I'll be on my way in a few minutes."

I quickly look over to the other side of the bed only to find my two cats lazily sprawled out.

A quick check of my apartment finds no sign of Bridgette; she's already gone.

The only evidence that she was even there is a full pot of hot coffee sitting in the coffee maker, a glass in the sink that has a trace of orange juice in it and the box of those commercial strawberry breakfast squares sitting on the counter.

I smile as I pour a cup of coffee, and making a mental note that she doesn't like coffee, but she likes oranges and strawberries.

I glance up at the clock, well am late anyway, and a few more minutes won't hurt.

**Notes: My 1st story, borrowed the character from someone else. A friend has urged me to post this story, so I hope it goes over well.**


	2. Chapter 2

I liked being a teacher to my student.

Bridget would come over every couple of weeks.

The third week I introduced Bridget to my toys.

She slowly warmed up to them and they had fun. Why couldn't guys be more like this?

The biggest test of faith was when I got hold of an ecstasy pill from the evidence room. They're not gonna miss one little pill.

I ground it up and put a little into Bridget's drink.

Bridget let her inhibitions run wild that time.

Even though there were thing she wouldn't try or do, that was outnumbered by what she was willing to do.

At some point I felt a twinge of guilt, this girl could be, well could be my younger sister.

But she was of age and consenting.

"Hmm." I woke from my dozing to see Bridget putting her shoes on. "Leaving?"

"Yea, I really need to get going. I'm supposed to be at the mall."

"Ok, drive careful. See you later."

We share a quick kiss then she's out the door.

-

-

Bridget got in her car, and as soon as the car door was shut a hand went over her mouth and the other hand held a sharp object to her throat.

_A carjacking, that all it was. Just give him your purse and the car and you'll be ok._ She kept thinking to herself. _Just give him what he wants._

"Don't make any sudden moves and you won't get hurt, ok? Put you hands over your head, don't try and hit the car alarm or the horn." The pointed edge object was pressed deeper into her neck. She silently complied. "Good, you follow directions."

She tries to nod, but the sharp blade pushes into her throat when she tries to move.

"Good girl, I know what you've been doing with that cop. That's not natural. I'm gonna show you what you've been missing out on."

Bridget tries not to panic,_ just keep breathing and focus on remembering details._ _Details is what will save you, details will put his guy away._

The hand with the knife moves and then she feels the cold steel of handcuffs tighten around one wrist then the other, a cloth with a sweet smelling odor is brought to her face, as she tries to struggle, her arms are jerked behind her, and the cloth is pressed tightly against her face and she is forced to breathe it in her body slowly relaxes in his grip.

Now he is in control.

-

**_Rape is not just a sex crime._**

**_Rape is a crime of power and dominance._**

**_-_**

The patrol car comes across the parked car with the driver and passenger doors open, lights still on.

They approach with caution, guns drawn. No one in the car. No signs of a struggle.

The male cop sees a figure outlined in the headlights.

"Over there" he motions to his partner.

_She hears the crunch of the footsteps, he's coming back, please no, stop, please._

They see a young female, laying on the ground, her clothes torn and bloodied.

"Ma'am?"

"No!" she screams and tries to move away. Pain, her arm, her legs, pain all over, but she makes her self move from the voices.

Bright lights shine in her eyes.

"Ma'am I'm not going to hurt you." She hears male voice again.

"No, please you promised." She begs.

She calms down a little when she hears the feminine voice.

"Ma'am, no one is going to hurt you, I'm a police officer. I'm here to help you."

"No, he's coming back, you have to go." She whimpers.

"Are you hurt?"

"He, he hurt me, he said he's coming back."

"He won't hurt you ma'am. I'll take care of you." As Officer Moore puts a blanket around the girls broken, shivering body. She's been trained for situations like this.

"I just wanna go home." The girl pleads.

You can't go home yet. I'll be here with you. Can I walk away and talk to my partner."

"No, please don't go, don't leave me."

"Ok. John" she calls over her shoulder. As he gets within range she whispers "Call for an ambulance, we have a possible rape victim and have Detective Lassiter meet us at the hospital."

"Why?"

"This is Lassiter's kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Carlton and Tory pace the emergency room waiting area

Carlton Lassiter was sitting there, still in shock. Alternating between running his hands over his face and through his hair, and fury, he wanted to rip someone, something to shreds.

He still couldn't believe it when the officers told him Bridget was attacked, she wasn't just attacked, she was raped and beaten. His own niece. He felt like a failure, he had taught her how to protect herself, but it wasn't enough. Her wrists were raw from the restraints where she fought to get out of them, and there were cut marks on her neck, the bastard held a knife to her and violated her.

It wasn't a carjacking or robbery. Her car wasn't stolen; the keys were still in the ignition, purse still in the car. Nothing was taken.

She was targeted; ending up with a broken left wrist, dislocated left shoulder and cracked ribs. It was more violent attack than a sexual one, she fought back but was still was violated.

This was personal; someone attacked her to get at him. And he wouldn't rest until he found the bastard and took him out. He wasn't going to let police protocol and procedure get in the way of this one.

Tory was with her now. They cautioned him that she might react hostile toward him after the drugs wore off because of the attack. She was sedated the first time he saw her, bruised, bandaged and hurt.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's not your fault. Don't you ever think that." He quietly tells her through his gritted teeth.

"I tried to make him stop, I did." She moves and cries out in pain. Tory quickly becomes alarmed and begs the nurse. "Can't you give her anything for the pain?"

"She was just given something, that's why she's so sleepy. The doctor will be here shortly to check on her."

"Just rest, we'll talk later." Tory kisses her head and leads her husband out of the room. That's when she collapses in his arms.

-

-

-

"O'Hara could you come to my office." Chief Vick calls to me the next morning. I noticed that Carlton wasn't in it.

Chief Vick briefed me about what happened to Bridget.

They found her after 8 p.m.

She left my apartment just around 7. That means it happened as soon as she left. It felt like someone hit me in the gut, I feel responsible.

The police needed to get a statement. The rape counselor said Bridget wouldn't talk, and when she did she said she didn't remember anything. I was assigned to try and get her statement. They might be able to find out what happened then.

"I know, she's very hurt right now, not just physically but emotionally." The counselor told me over the phone. "We need her to open up to us, I'd like to be present when you talk to her."

I show up at the hospital before the appointment time and use my badge to gain access to her room. I want to talk to her before the counselor gets there. I'm shocked at her appearance, but she is sleeping and doesn't see the look on my face. I walk over to her and kiss her forehead then move the stray hairs from her face.

"I'm sorry" I whisper as I kiss her cheek. "I should have watched you leave, I shouldn't have let you leave. It's my fault."

Bridget stirs and slowly opens her eyes and looks at me. I smile at her, she knows I'm here for her.

Then her eyes get wide, and she starts to move away, "No, please go away."

"Bridge"

"No" she gets louder and starts to scream and thrash in the bed,

"Get away from me, go away."

"Bridget" I try to get her to realize its me. Something's wrong, she doesn't recognize me or…

A nurse and Tory come running in.

"What did you do to her?" Tory screams at me.

"Nothing, I just…"

"Just get out."

Tory tries to hold Bridget and talk to her as the nurse gives an injection in her IV to calm her down.

I scurry out of the room as Carlton comes barreling down the hall into the room. I had to get out of there before Tory tells him what happened.

I think the tide has turned for the two of us.

-

-

-

Carlton catches up with me at the station later.

"I'm sorry about what happened. She woke up later and didn't remember seeing you much less freaking out."

"Carlton" I lied. "I walked in and it was like she was having a bad dream. I tried to wake her and she started screaming. I couldn't do anything to calm her down. I felt so helpless."

"It's ok, its gonna take time for her to…" he chokes up. I just put my arm on his shoulder. "It's gonna be ok."

-

-

-

"But Karen--"

No, Detective Lassiter and that is the last time I am going to say this so don't ask again. You will not be present during Bridget's questioning, in the room or outside listening. It's going to be hard enough to get her to talk."

Chief Vick knew that Lassiter meant well, but it was a personal agenda to him. She didn't want him to take matters into his own hands, which she knew he was capable of. She could try and hide the report for as long as she could, but knew he would eventually get hold of it.

-

-

-

Chief Vick and Carla, the crisis counselor, enter her room. After they make introductions and small talk, Chief Vick turns on the tape recorder.

"Bridget, I'd like to get a statement about what happened."

"I don't remember anything." Karen watches as Bridget avoids looking at her.

"Well at least talk to me about what you remember before it happened."

Bridge looks toward the wall answering her question with silence.

"We can't find him and stop him from attacking again if you don't help us." Karen tires to get her point across.

"He-he wouldn't stop. I tried to get away, hurt, trying to get away, make him stop."

"Can you remember what he looked like?"

Bridge squeezes her eyes shut, "No, he said he wa-was going to come back."

"Anything you can tell us…"

The silence was so thick that it could be seen as a haze. Just about when the counselor opened her mouth to talk again when Bridget broke the silence.

"He-he said—that I-I sh-should consider myself lucky that he-he was my-my first." The words come out choppy as Bridget start to cry.

Chief Vick inhales sharply, she knows what Bridget is alluding to, and then the counselor gets the first word in "you were…"

For the first time Bridget faces her questioners, her face a mixture of anger amidst the tears. "I was a virgin. The first time is suppose to be special, supposed to be with someone you care about." Karen reaches to her and Bridge grasps her hand as her body is wracked with sobs and shakes uncontrollably, agonizing through the emotional and the physical pain. "It was horrible and I couldn't make him stop."


End file.
